Revenge The Vampire Demon
by Faustus P. Xinerous
Summary: Apa itu kebahagiaan ? Apakah menyenangkan berada di siang hari ? Apakah menyenangkan jadi manusia ? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya makhluk yang semua manusia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. karena aku adalah seorang Vampire dan juga Iblis. Masamune POV. Semua karakter dipakai, pada waktunya.


Haiii ! Minna :3 kembali lagi dengan saya disini yang sudah lama hilang *ditabok* langsung yaahhh.

 **Warning : Jika fanfic ini alurnya ngawur itu harap di maklumi saja, karena ide ini langsung terlintas kurang dari 5 menit(?) dan ini bukan fanfic humor ! Fanficini berdasarkan request dari mahkluk ghaib (baca : teman sekolah) typo bertaburan bagaikan teri yang sedang dijemur :v.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **Masamune POV**

Apa itu kebahagiaan ? Apakah menyenangkan berada di siang hari ? Apakah menyenangkan jadi manusia ? Kadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiranku. Mengapa ? Karena aku sering melihat manusia bebas di siang hari, mereka semua bisa bahagia tanpa memikirkan keselamatan mereka mungkin hanya beberapa yang mementingkannya. Namun bagiku itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka karena bagiku keluar di siang hari dan bahagia itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Oh ya ku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Date Masamune yang hanya seorang vampire dengan keturunan dari klan vampire bangsawan yaitu klan Date. Aku juga mempunyai seseorang yang sangat kupercayai, dia adalah Katakura Kojuuro yang juga vampire. Kami hampir memiliki status yang sama, tapi dia berada ada di bawahku. Kami vampire klan Date sebenarnya memiliki perasaan seperti halnya manusia. Kami bisa mengkasihani mangsa kami, tapi para vampire tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku tinggal di sebuah mansion tua yang jauh dari namanya peradaban manusia, aku tinggal bersama dengan Kojuuro. Dia lah satu-satunya vampire yang menemani ku saat memiliki luka di pipi kiri, sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya memiliki sebuah mata kiri. Mengapa ?

 **FLASHBACK ...**

"Masamune ! Cepat lari ! Manusia akan segera datang !" Kata ayahku menyuruhku pergi menjauh dari para manusia yang mengejar keluarga kami.

"Tapi ayah .."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat beritahu dan pergi bersama ibu dan adikmu ! Ayah akan berusaha menghentikan para manusia itu. Nanti ayah akan pergi menyusul setelah mengalahkan mereka." Kata ayah sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Jumlah mereka tidaklah sedikit, tapi ayah berusaha untuk melindungiku dan yang lainnya.

"Ayah ..." Kataku sambil melihat ayahku.

"Cepat pergi !" Kali ini ayahku benar-benar menyuruhku untuk pergi. Dengan berurai air mata, aku langsung lari pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kini aku sudah sampai di tempat persembunyian keluarga ku. Aku langsung berlari sambil menberitahu ibu ku.

"Ibu ! Manusia akan segera datang, ayah menyuruh kita untuk langsung menyelamatkan diri." Kataku dengan napas terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Masamune, mana ayahmu ?" Kata ibu sambil memegang pundakku untuk menenangkanku sambil bertanya tentang keadaan ayah.

"Ayah sedang melawan para manusia itu." Kata ku dengan napas yang lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Ibuku terdiam beberapa lama, tapi setelah aku menyadarkan lamunannya dan langsung bergegas. Aku terus berlari sambil memegang tengan ibu dan adikku. Untungnya kami para vampire dianugerahi kecepatan berlari jadi hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mencapai tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah mansion yang dibangun khusus untuk bersembunyi sekaligus menjadi tempat tinggal. Di dalam mansion tersebut ada juga keluarga yang berdarah klan Date tapi tidak murni, keluarga itu juga mengabdi pada klan Date sudah sangat lama. Keluarga itu sangat setia terhadap klan Date, sejauh ini tidak ada kasus keluarga itu berkhianat atau mengingkari sumpah. Nama keluarga itu adalah Katakura.

"Masamune, kau tetap di dalam ya. Jangan sekali-kali kau keluar, pada saat ini situasi sedang sangat berbahaya. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap menjalani hidup mu, temukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan teman sejatimu. Tapi ingat, kau jangan pernah memangsa orang yang tidak berdosa, atau pun anak-anak. Klan Date masih memiliki perasaan, kau juga harus menjaga orang yang kau cintai. Ingat pesan ibu ini !" Kata ibu sambil menasehatiku, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Dan ibuku tersenyum lembut kepadaku, rasanya seperti ingin pergi.

"Ibu harus menjalankan tugas ibu, kau tetap di dalam ya. Tunggulah ibu didalam bersama adikmu."

Setelah ibu pergi, aku langsung menarik tangan adikku untu pergi bersembunyi. Kami bersembunyi di lantai atas dengan Katakura Kojuuro, Kojuuro adalah vampire yang bertugas menjaga mansion ini selama berabad-abad. Dan setelah lama kami bersembunyi, terdengar beberapa suara tembakan dan suara teriakan yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Masamune nii-san, bagaimana ke adaan ibu di luar ?" Tanya adikku yang masih kecil, walaupun usia adikku pada saat itu kurang lebih 190 tahun. Tapi tubuhnya seperti anak umur 10 tahun, sedangkan aku ? Usiaku kurang lebih mungkin sekitar 247 tahun, tapi tubuhku seperti anak umur 13 tahun. Sedangkan Kojuuro usianya kurang lebih 290 tahun, tubuhnya terlihat seperti anak 15 tahun dan Kojuuro mulai menjaga mansion ini pada saat umurnya 220 tahun.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, nii-san akan melihatnya." Kata ku kepada adikku yang khawatir dengan keadaan ibu saat ini. Aku bangkit dan segera menuju keluar dari mansion.

"Tapi, Masamune-sama tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari mansion ini." Kata Kojuuro memperingatkan ku sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan ku.

"Hanya mengintip dari jendela saja Kojuuro."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, lepaskan tanganku !" Kataku sambil menarik paksa tangan ku.

Aku pergi ke lantai dasar sambil berbekal senjata pedang. Aku mengintip dari jendela tapi apa ini ? Keadaan di halaman depan mansion banyak sekali mayat dan darah berceceran dimana-mana, keadaan di halaman itu sangat kacau tapi aku melihat hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Aku melihat ... Tubuh ibuku sendiri terbujur kaku, aku begitu kaget dengan hal itu. Tubuhku gemetaran, dan aku tidak biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Aku langsung berlari menuju mayat ibuku, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar dia bisa melihatku lagi. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, aku langsung memeluk tubuh ibuku yang bersimbah darah. Tanpa sadar aku menangis padahal ayahku melarangku untuk menangis, Kojuuro yang mendengar suara tangisan ku langsung berlari menuju ke lantai dasar bersama adikku.

"Masamune-sama ! A-ada apa sebenarnya ini ?" Kata Kojuuro tidak percaya melihatku memegang tubuh ibuku sendiri, adikku yang melihat ini juga tidak percaya. Dia langsung menangis sambil merangkul tubuh ibuku. Aku kasihan dengan adikku, aku tidak begitu kuat melihat adikku menangis karena aku sangat menyanginya. Begitu aku menatap adikku yang menangis, ternyata kami tidak sendirian di halaman mansion. Aku terlambat menyadarinya bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh kami. Dia berada tepat di belakangku, tiba-tiba Kojuuro melindungiku dengan pedangnya ... Tapi sayang dia juga terluka di pipi kirinya, aku begitu takut melihat hal itu. Setelah berhasil melukai Kojuuro kini dia berhasil melukai adikku, bahkan berhasil membunuhnya. Aku begitu takut hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tubuhku lebih gemetaran hebat, dan sekarang aku merasa hilang kendali atas diriku. Sepertinya aku sudah menjadi vampire seutuhnya, vampire yang kejam.

"Aku ... Aku akan membalaskan dendam klan ku ! Kau adalah penyebab ke kacauan ini ! Kau telah melukai Kojuuro, membunuh seluruh keluarga ku ! Akan ku buat kau merasakannya !" Kataku sambil menatapnya, dia memakai jubah bertudung. Dan aku masuk kedalam mode vampire iblis, aku juga ada keturunan iblis dari ibu ku bahkan hanya aku yang bisa menjadi vampire atau iblis. Aku langsung menarik pedang ku dan segera bertarung dengan sosok misterius yang mengakibatkan aku merasakan semua penderitaan ini. Aku begitu membencinya, aku membenci dunia ini. Bagiku di dalam dunia yang terkutuk ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang menipu, para manusia selalu bahagia. Para manusia tidak mengtahui bagaimana kelamnya dunia kami para vampire bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada makhluk seperti aku di dunia ini.

Setelah aku selesai bertarung dengan sosok misterius tersebut, dia berhasil melukai mata kanan ku dan aku berhasil membuatnya terluka yang cukup fatal. Sosok tersebut menghilang seketika ketika aku ingin menusuk tepat di dadanya, itu membuat rasa dendamku kepada sosok tersebut semakin dalam. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku, tapi begitu aku berbalik menghadap Kojuuro. Aku kehilangan kesadaran akibat banyak darah yang terbuang, apa lagi mata kanan ku sudah tidak dapat berfungsi.

"Masamune-sama !" Aku hanyabisa mendengar suara Kojuuro yang memanggil namaku, tapi penglihatanku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya menjadi gelap ... Gelap ...

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Masamune-sama, kenapa dari tadi melamun terus ?" Tanya Kojuuro yang ada di sampingku, lamunanku terasa menghilang dari pikiranku. Aku menatap Kojuuro yang ada disampingku, sepertinya dia terlihat khawatir dengan ku.

" _Nothing_ , Kojuuro .." Jawabku asal, walaupun begitu Kojuuro selalu bersikap terbuka kepadaku. Walaupun saat ini kami berada di halaman mansion dan ini sudah tengah malam, tapi serasa pada siang hari. Yaa, karena adanya sinar bulan purnama. Walaupun aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana suasana pada siang hari, dan bagiku itu tidak terlalu penting.

"Heii Kojuuro .."

"Hmmm ?"

"Menurutmu apakah menyenangkan berada di luar mansion pada siang hari ?"

"Entahlah Masamune-sama ..."

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang ..."

"Yaa."

 **To Be Continue..**

Kali ini saya hadir dengan kisah aneh bin absurd. Tanggapan dan komentar sangat diterima, apa lagi nge-review tambah cantik dan tampan(?) (Readers : Author modus !)

Review ?


End file.
